Arc of Illusion
Arc of Illusion (幻想のアーク, Gensō no Āku) is a Lost Magic that puts it's victims into a state of alternate reality, capable of causing massive psychological damage. Description A powerful illusion type magic that allows the user to control or alter the victim's perception of reality by controlling the five senses to such a point that it can make the target misinterpret between reality and illusion. Arc of Illusion requires eye contact to be performed and when executed, it traps the target in an illusion that is completely controlled by the user. The user is able to quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive an opponent. This magic is often used to either create false images or cause pain through mental trauma, due to the fact that the body is led to believe it is in pain, however there are a number of different uses depending on the situation. The illusions generated thought this magic are strong enough to break down the will of the intended victim, and even cause paralysis. Lucia has shown such prowess with the magic that she is able to place mental blocks on a victims mind, rendering them powerless for a short period of time. She has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate others, similar to brainwashing by feeding the victim illusive suggestions, this allows her to control people of much weaker will then her own. When deactivated by force of will, the illusion shown to the victim either melts or shatters away. Such a powerful magic is not without its disadvantages, however. Due to the complexity of the illusion and the quickness with which it is executed, a significant amount of magical energy is necessary. Moves *'Nightmare' (悪夢, Akumu): With her left eye, Lucia uses a technique which she refers to as Nightmare, a powerful illusion magic that allows her to trap an opponent inside their own mind by creating a desolate illusionary world. The illusion world takes the form an empty town or city surrounded by a large brick wall with no one signs of life around, leaving the victim all alone with no powers and isolated with plenty of time. In this world time passes by quickly as 1 year inside the illusionary world is equal to 1 hour in the outside world. Once the technique has been initiated the victim will be left in a comatose state, the only way to get out of this is with the help of another person or with sheer will power, since it is hard enough to keep ones sanity in the isolated world. It is usually quite hard for a regular mage to escape from this illusion without any repercussions. *'Harvester of Sorrow' (悲しみの収穫, Kanashimi no Shūkaku): This technique is best used after Lucia has trapped an opponent inside their own mind by using the Nightmare technique. Once the victim is brought to the desolate illusionary world, Lucia herself will then enter the targets mind, once there she will activate the technique, this causes the entire illusionary world inside the opponents mind to change, the sky becomes pitch black with a full moon in the background, the atmosphere becomes much more darker and colder, leaving the victim in a sense of despair. While the victim looks on, Lucia’s illusionary form will begin to change, she first starts melting and some sort of black liquid starts pouring out of her body, she completely disappears and then the liquid reforms itself changing into some sort of phantom like creature with short black hair pale white skin and large crow like wings on its back, carrying a large sword in one of its hand. The creature referring to itself as the reaper then begins to torture the unfortunate victim trapped in the illusionary world, once this technique has been implemented there is absolutely no way a target can escape from this world, thus making it quite a powerful and extraordinary illusion. The reaper will continue to torture the victim until Lucia breaks the illusion, because of the complexity of the technique; it drains a large amount of magical power from Lucia, and can only be used once a day and thus Lucia calls this unique illusionary technique her trump card. This technique is best use to torture an opponent for information or into submission. *'Cerberus' (ケルベロス, Keruberosu): An illusion that causes the target to see a large demonic hell hound, the hell hound will then give chase to the target and will not stop until the target has been captured. One the demonic hound gets a hold of its target, it will then proceed to tear the victim limb from limb, causing the victim to scream out in pain and horror. The user can apparently show the victim more than one hell hound, which makes the technique even more dangerous and the pain felt by the victim when they are being torn apart is intensified due to the increased number of hellhounds. This technique requires quite a bit of magical energy and thus cannot be used more than two or three times at most. *'Woman in White' (白衣の女 , Hakui no Onna): The target is placed in a dense forest like area surrounded by trees and plants, with the sky above the area is enveloped in dark clouds giving the surrounding landscape a much darker and grimmer appearance and the atmosphere seems to be filled with grief and despair. Once the target is trapped in this illusion they will immediately be surrounded by roots coming out of the ground and various tree branches wrapping around the victims arms, thus the victim is robbed of their mobility and is unable to move. After the first stage of this technique is over with the entire atmosphere begins to become colder according to the victim and then a woman dressed in white suddenly appears out of nowhere, the woman will begin to walk towards the victim dragging her body in a slow manner. Once she is near the trapped victim, the woman in white will put the palm of her hand on the victim’s chest, roots will then begin to extend out of her fingers and will then rip through the targets chest causing them immense amount of pain. Once the damage is done the tree branches and roots from beneath the victim will continue to envelop until their entire body is wrapped up, then the victim will be dragged into the ground, as the woman in white watches on. Due to the complexity and dangerous nature of the illusion shown this causes the victim to fall unconscious and causes damage to their psyche. *'White Dream' (白夢, Haku Yume): This technique causes the target to fall asleep and makes them enter a dream like world, from which they won’t be able to wake up until the dream illusion is over. It shows the target a pleasurable illusion and makes them live out the rest of their life in peace inside the dream like world, with the person they love or cherish the most. Once the victims dream life is over they wake up in the real world realizing that all it was just a dream, this causes the target great grief or sorrow, and since it shows them the life they would have or wanted to have. The purpose of this illusion is to teach people about desires and temptations, and that even the greatest of dreams can turn into a person’s worse nightmare. Category:Zaraikou Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lady Komainu